Bleach Tsutaebanashi Taimu oyobi Supesu
by TiMe-Anime
Summary: The Title means Bleach Legends - TiMe and Space. My First FanFic. Continues from the Winter war, starting from the final battle. Will be extending the story very far. Please read and review, a must read for bleach fans waiting for the manga or anime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and the characters and are own by Tite Kubo.

Author's notes: My first chapter, Finally release and also my First Fanfiction. All lines depict something that happen at the same time. This chapter focus on the Winter war's Final battle and shows who fights who. Hope you enjoy it, storyline by me. Enjoy before manga releases! Advantage of reviewees with accounts or reviewees who send me their emails, I will inform you ppl when new chapter arrives. PPL with accounts Fave me or my fanfic for higher chances or notification. Best is all reviews!! If one does not want to be notified pls do not stop reviewing just PM me to stop.

**1. ****The Final Battle**

* * *

Aizen stood in the middle of the room; he sheathed his sword and turned around facing the Tri-Elements (Sphere-shaped orbs: red, blue and yellow respectively). Ichigo was dragged to the side of the room by the now blood stained Nel. A trail of blood could be found and at the end Ichigo was there, with what's left of his mask are broken pieces and his yellow black eyes. "Itsugo!!... Itsugo!!... " shouted Nel as she vomited on him trying to heal him, Nel herself having some wounds spat on herself.

Aizen took out the Hōgyoku and placed it in the center of the Tri-Elements. The Hōgyoku and the Tri-Elements lifted few meters high and started to fuse with each other. "Finally, in 5 minutes…" laughed Aizen.

Suddenly Captain Commander (Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni), 13th Division Captain (Ukitake Jūshirō) and 8th Division Captain (Kyōraku Shunsui) appeared behind him. "Stop this right now! Without the Tri-Elements, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and the Ningen (Human) world will be destroyed!" shouted Ukitake.

"And I will create a new world from there, the process has already started and in 5 minutes everything shall end." replied Aizen as they noticed the Hōgyoku and the Tri-Elements already fusing.

Shunsui then shunpo in front of the Hōgyoku and Tri-Elements, he placed a tag on it trying to stop the process; Aizen saw him, "bakudō no shichijuu itsutsu, gochūtekkan (bakudō no. 75, Quintet of 1 Kan Iron Pillars)" chanted Aizen then 5 tall pillars appeared and surrounded the Hōgyoku and Tri-Elements smashing the tag up and nearly Shunsui's hand.

Shunsui shunpo back beside Yamamoto. "Let's cut the chit-chat and end this Aizen." releasing large amount of reiatsu while saying that. "Bansho issai kaijin to nase (Reduce the whole universe to smoldering ashes), Ryūjin jakka (Flowing Blade like Flame)."

"Nami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare (All waves, rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade), Sōgyo no Kotowari (Truth of Pisces)."

"Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau (Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer), Katen Kyōkotsu (Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone)." chanted Yamamoto, Ukitake and Shunsui respectively.

Shunsui jumped to the left whereas Ukitake jumped to the right of Aizen, while Yamamoto went straight forward. "Kudakero (Shatter), Kyōka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower Water Moon)." Aizen chanted as he releases his shikai, "Let's start, you have 5 minutes."

* * *

"Renji, are we there yet?" asked Rukia. "Take this Hado no sanjuu ichi, shakkahō (Hado no. 31, shot of Red Fire)!" said Rukia as she shot a ball of fire at the one of the Adjuchas.

"No, its invisible but should be at the top of that tower. Take that Hoero (Howl)! Zabimaru (Snake Tail)!" Renji Replied while whipping his zanpakutō clearing a large amount of Gillian in front of him.

"I can sense Ichigo's reiatsu decreasing, it's disappearing. Try and dodge these!" telling his friends ichigo's situation while firing arrows at some Gillians.

"Careful not to get distracted, they might just hit us. El Directo!" Chado warned his friends while sending a blast in the face of a huge Adjuchas.

"We have to hurry, is there a way to clear all these hollows in one go? Koten zanshun, watashi wa kyozetsu suru (solitary heavenly cutting shield, I reject)!" Inoue asked her friends while sending an Tsubaki cuting through a few Gillian.

"Alright, stand back." said Renji and prepared for bankai. "Ahh!!... Bankai!! Hihiō Zabimaru! Prepare to run through before the menos gather again, Hikōtsu Taihō (Baboon Bone Canon)." He shouted as a blast of energy fired from Hihiō Zabimaru's mouth. It cleared the whole passage and the whole gang ran through towards the tower as Renji resealed his bankai.

* * *

"We finally meet!" shouted Komamura. Tousen did not reply, "So after all this and you don't want to explain yourself! Fine! Ahh!!... Bankai!! Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (King of Black-Roped Divine Punishment)!" Komamura shouted angrily.

* * *

"Gin! Why did you go? Why?... Gin… I… I… Why?..." Matsumoto said tearing out. Gin did not say anything; Kira took out his zanpakutō prepared to back up Matsumoto. "Didn't you know how I felt? Why did you leave? I have always loved you…" after she said these Gin face stop smiling. "…But no more shall I cry for you, either you surrender now or I will stop you. Unare (Growl)! Haineko (Ash Cat)!" she shouted as she charged towards him.

* * *

"Hanataro, could you take care of Hinamori awhile?" Hitsugaya said as he faced two girls one with a black aura and another with a white aura.

"Okay…" Hanataro replied unsurely.

* * *

"Goteijūsantai Niban Tai Taichō, Onmitsukidō Shuchou, Soi Fon (Gotei 13 2nd Division Captain, Head of Stealth Forces, Soi Fon)." introduced Soi Fon.

"…" Halibel.

"Fine. Jinteki Shakusetsu! Suzumebachi! (Sting all enemies to Death! Hornet!)" said Soi Fon, as she shunpo towards her.

* * *

"Goteijūsantai Rokuban Tai Taichō, Kuchiki Byakuya (Gotei 13 6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya)." introduced Byakuya.

"Why are you so stressed? Guess I got stuck with a serious type… Okay, Espada San, Sutāku. (Espada 3, Stark.)" replied Sutāku.

"You who have disrupted Soul Society's Peace with Aizen are unforgivable. Chire, Senbonzakura. (Scatter, Thousand Cherry Blossoms.)" said Byakuya, then he sent the petals toward Sutāku.

* * *

"Are you the strongest one?" Kenpachi questioned.

"You can say that." Baragan said arrogantly.

"Let's see just how strong you are. Let the fun begin!" Kenpachi while charging towards him. His sword clashed with his hand, it sent a huge wave of energy throughout Sereitei.

* * *

"Hora! We found some strong ones." said Ikkaku as they faced five girls, each one with a different aura color: red, blue, yellow, brown and green.

"Why did you drag me here, I wanna see Ken-chan fight!" shouted Yachiru.

"Taichō told us to take you away, Fukutaichō." replied Yumichika. "Besides we got strong opponents here."

"We'll have to one each, I don't think anyone here can take two at one go." said Hisagi.

"Ikkaku when you have to, don't hesitate. You know what I mean, don't die." Iba warned Ikkaku.

"Alright let's get this started!" Ikkaku shouted as they charged towards their target; Ikkaku vs Red, Yumichika vs Blue, Yachiru vs Yellow, Hisagi vs Green and Iba vs Brown.

* * *

"All non-seated officers and stealth forces, you are to be at the front forces are. Your orders are to hold of invasion while the Taichōs face the main attackers." ordered Unohana. "All seated officers are to fight in Sereitei against the stronger hollows. My Division shall stay here defend the Medical Relief Division and shall go and help the wounded here. Now go."

"Hai!" shouted all the shinigamis.

"Se-bu, Minazuki. (Save, Purify the Flesh) Isane take Minazuki and help the wounded here. Minazuki listen to her orders." she requested.

"Hai." she said as she went off on Minazuki.

* * *

Hope it is not boring for Mina! Reviews please for me to continue or improve. Please My first and not my last. Chapter 2 coming...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and the characters and are own by Tite Kubo.

Author's notes: Second Chapter!! Hooray!! Hope all will enjoy this. All the battles in the next few chapters will be in 5 mins. This chapter features Komamura vs Tousen and Gin vs Matsumoto and Kira. Give reviews if you like it. Advantage of reviewees with accounts or reviewees who send me their emails, I will inform you ppl when new chapter arrives. PPL with accounts Fave me or my fanfic for higher chances or notification. Best is all reviews!! If one does not want to be notified pls do not stop reviewing just PM me to stop.

**2. 5 Min-1**

* * *

"Ahh!!... Bankai!! Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (King of Black-Roped Divine Punishment)!" Komamura shouted angrily. A massive samurai appeared, it movement compiled to Komamura's. "Is this the justice you sought, the least bloodshed way you swore to find?" Tousen said nothing, "Grr…Fine!!" he growled as he swing his arm. The massive samurai swing his arm which sliced a building in half. He then charged towards Tousen, raising his sword again.

"Bankai… Enma Kōrogi… (Devil Cricket)" said tousen almost unheard. Ten rings appeared and surrounded them; a large black dome formed silencing everything. "Mumyō. (Ignorance)" this time slightly louder but then silence. Komamura could not hear, could not see, could not taste and could not smell. He can only feel his uniform and haori, his sword was at hand; his bankai was outside the black dome. Suddenly, slash he felt a sword slash through him and in that fraction of second he saw Tousen. He could feel the blood dripping from his wound. Slash this time Tousen was much clearer, he could even feel his heartbeat.

It was like that time, when Kenpachi fought Tousen. When in touch of Suzumushi all senses were returned, slash, slash more attacks came; each one longer, his senses much clearer. Slash, slash now blood was dripping everywhere, even though he could not see, he felt it was dripping. Komamura could tell Tousen was more and more hesitant in his attacks, one weaker than the other, one slower then the other.

And in the next one, Komamura grabbed Suzumushi. He saw Tousen's sorrow in just a tear; he did not want to hurt his friend but still believe this was the right way. The only way to end this bitterness between them was for one to die. Komamura raised his hand, his first slash; a large amount of reiatsu. His Bankai slashed the dome in half. He resealed his bankai.

"I don't want to do this, this is not the only way." Komamura said.

"… It's either you or me." Tousen finally replied.

"Why must our friendship end this way? What about the woman you idolized, you said you wanted to follow her path? Tousen!!" Komamura argued.

"I don't want to argue anymore Komamura, my final path shall be bloodshed. If you don't attack now, I shall not hesitate and will kill you." Tousen replied. "Nake, Suzumushi. (Cry, Cricket)" Komamura fell to the ground; a high pitch voice empowered him. Komamura was down on his knees, the sound took a lot out of him. "Shishi o tsubusu yo, Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō. (Smash his limbs, Cricket second style: Crimson grasshopper.)" Tousen raises his blade and swings downwards. Hundreds of blade came raining on Komamura; down on his knees.

"Todoroke, Tenken! (Roar, Divine Punishment!)" Komamura shouted just in time, he covered himself with his hand; a giant hand appeared and covered Komamura. All the swords were stopped; it left a trail of blades on the floor towards Komamura. "I will finish this without bankai!!"

"… So will I…" Tousen replied as he swings his arm again; hundred more blades appeared and rained down on Komamura. He charged towards Tousen, using his blade to shield him; a giant hand floated above him with a sword shielding him.

"Let's end this!!..." Komamura shouted as he faced Tousen, he almost slashed Tousen; the hand raised its sword and slashed down.

"Nake, Suzumushi. (Cry, Cricket.)" Komamura fell to the ground again as the high pitch voice surrounded him. Tousen swing his sword downwards; hundreds of appeared and rain down again. Komamura realizes it and shunpo backwards; he was stabbed by a few of the swords. His bleeding that had stopped started again, now drenched in blood; half his face blood red, abdomen still having two swords in it.

"Nake, Suzumushi. (Cry, Cricket.)" again this time Komamura could not stand up, he laid there catching his breath. Tousen walked towards him, raised his hands and stab. Komamura pulled out his zanpakuto from Tousen; at the last moment, he saw Tousen's hesitation and stabbed him.

Tousen laid there on the floor, his zanpakuto fell beside him; resealing itself. "Komamura my old friend, my path of justice caused more harm than good. I'm sorry, continue in the path you believe without me and strike those who oppose it; even if they are your friend. Show no mercy as I believe your path was the one I was searching for…" Tousen said this with a faint voice and collapse face down.

Komamura stood up holding his dead friend in hand, he sheath his zanpakuto. Suddenly, an arrancar shunpo in front of him. "What a touching moment, sniff. Sorry but I have to take him away, Master's rule." said the arrancar as she shunpo away before Komamura could react; he noticed Tousen's zanpakuto was missing too.

"Ahh!!..." he shouted as he fell to the ground; now a pool of blood…

* * *

"Unare (Growl)! Haineko (Ash Cat)!" Matsumoto shouted; her zanpakuto dissolved into ash. She charged towards Gin; her ash now in his face.

"Ikorose, Shinsō… (Shoot to kill, God spear…)" Gin's zanpakuto now extends and forms a white light in a shape of a spear.

"Omote o agero, Wabisuke! (Raise your head, Miserable man!)" shouted Kira as he senses the danger. He jumped in front of Matsumoto and deflected the attack, he continues with a few more strikes.

"Trying to increase its weight? Kira." Gin said and extended Shinsō. With the extended Shinsō, he swings the sword which almost hit Kira and Matsumoto. Shocked at how Gin reacted, Matsumoto sent her ashes to attack. Another swing and all the ashes fell. "Fuyu no Hanabi. (Winter Fireworks.)" he said as he pointed the spear towards the sky; the spear flew up.

"Matsumoto run as far away from here as you can!" Kira shouted to the attack, not knowing what was going to happen she followed; tiny spears of white light fell like rain all around Gin. When the dust cleared he held his zanpakuto in hand; extending it further. He charged towards Kira and started to attack, Kira managed to block the first few but stab. He got stabbed by Gin when he thought Gin wanted to direct his attack to Matsumoto.

"Kira!!..." Matsumoto screamed. As she shunpo in front of Kira to defend the attacks against Gin; now shortening his spear and taking it out of Kira.

"I'm fine, be careful!" Kira replied as he swayed slightly. Gin was in front of them.

"Tenshu Heikishou. (God's arsenal.)" Gin said as he stabs Shinsō into the ground.

"Matsumoto, we have to get out of his path." Kira said.

"I know." She replied as she carried Kira and shunpo out of the way. Many spears that glow of white light appeared from the ground; Matsumoto barely dodged it and was stabbed in the ankle. Gin charged towards Matsumoto when suddenly Kira shunpo in front of her. He released a large amount of reiatsu and hit against Gin's zanpakuto at high speed trying to increase its weight significantly. Gin realizing what he was doing jumped back but it was too late as his blade had already suffered multiply hits. Now spear on the floor, due to its length he could not hold onto it and shortened its length.

"Gin!!..." Kira shouted as he continued the offense, he continued to strike at his spear while Gin was jumping backwards dodging it; shortening it proportionally against the increase in weight.

Stab "Got you." whispered Gin in Kira's ear as he shortened his spear to a dagger size and stabbed him. "Kira, I must also thank you for the increase in weight." Gin told the now puzzled Kira. "Fuyu no Hanabi. (Winter Fireworks.)" he said as he sends his dagger size spear to the sky.

"Run Matsumoto!!..." Kira shouted as hundreds of tiny spears fell from the sky; it was too fast to dodge. Matsumoto which escaped the full force of the rain was damaged at her waist and leg. Kira was directly in the attack and was stabbed and wounded severely.

"Kira are you alright?!" shouted Matsumoto, what she saw was Kira lying face down still having some spears stabbed on him. Gin was moving towards her, with his spear still at dagger size. "Gin!!... Now you have crossed the line." She shouted. She charged towards Gin, "Unare, Haineko! (Growl, Ash Cat!)" Her zanpakuto once again dissolved to ash. Now with a smaller spear he has a harder time to fend of her ashes, he dodged the attacks but Matsumoto's attacks were speeding up.

"Guess I have no choice… Bankai!!... Amatsu Shinsō: Muteki Heikishou. (Heavenly God Spear: Invincible Arsenal.)" Gin said. His zanpakuto lifted to the sky, it grew in length and split to ten different spears. It glow white light and was ten meters long, two spear appeared in the same size as Shinsō; he grabbed them. When he charged towards Matsumoto, Kira suddenly shunpo in front of him and started to attack his two spear. Gin turned his attention to Kira, he used both spears to cover himself in a X-shape; all ten spears covered him and nullified Kira's attacks.

"You think a shikai can defeat a bankai?" Gin said this as he swings his spears outwards; the ten spears pushed Kira, flinging him. Kira crashed into a wall, now even more injured; bleeding from his head and having wounds around his body.

"Don't move or I'll cut through you!" Matsumoto said as her dust cut open a wound in Gin. Gin tried to move his hands; so that the ten spears could protect him. "Don't you dare move! I really will cut you" she said this as she cut another wound on him.

"I want to see you try." this words that Gin said shocked Matsumoto and she hesitated for a second. "You missed the chance to kill me. I will not give you that chance again. Tenshu Heikishou: Yari Koukaku. (God's arsenal: Spear Carapace.)" all ten spears stabbed the ground and went into the ground as he said it. Hundreds of spears came up from the ground all around him like a shell, Matsumoto shunpo around trying to dodge them. She got stabbed by more than ten spears, "right then, back to Kira." he said as he turned to find Kira missing.

"How can you do that to her!!" Kira shouted as he charged towards Gin; Gin now with his spears in hand and ten spears in the sky. Gin blocked all Kira's attack with the ten spears, the spears weight increased by few hundred times by now.

"Time to end this, Fuyu no Hanabi: Monsu-n Rein. (Winter Fireworks: Monsoon Rain.)" this time all ten spears flew to the sky and formed a white cloud. It rained white spear all around, Kira grabbed Matsumoto and tried to dodge the spears but they were too fast. To protect Matsumoto he was stabbed by a lot of spears. The spears disappeared as Gin walked towards Kira; he moved his hand in a stabbing movement. Stab one of the ten spears stabbed Kira. Stab he moved his hand in another stabbing movement; another spear stabbed Kira.

He walked towards Kira when he notices Matsumoto missing. "I'm sorry Kira because of my hesitation you suffered. But I shall end this now!!" She shouted from behind Gin. "Unare, Haineko! (Growl, Ash Cat!)" Gin was cut by her attacks now bleeding from his back. Gin turned around, she thought she was a goner; her zanpakuto returned to a blade. Suddenly, stab Gin went towards Matsumoto's Zanpakuto and stabbed himself.

"What are you doing?!" Matsumoto shouted; she was shocked by his reaction and was now crying.

"I'm sorry." Gin said as he smiles at her; she saw it, the smile Gin had when he was young, his real smile.

"No… No!!..." She screamed as Gin fell to the ground; his bankai vanished and returned to a sword beside him. Before she can touch him, an arrancar appeared in front of her.

"I have to take him now, Master's orders." She said as she shunpo away with Gin and his zanpakuto.

"Argh!!..." Kira stood up.

"Are you alright? Come on I'll take you to Unohana-Taichō." She said as she looked towards where the arrancar took Gin while helping Kira.

* * *

You like this chapter? give me a review!! I made up Gin's Bankai and special attacks hope you guys like them!! Next chapter features Hitsugaya's battle look forward to it!!.

Side note: Fuyu no Hanabi. (Winter Fireworks.) is actually a song in bleach soundtrack sung by Matsumoto.  
The special attacks are actually attacks shown in the game without name.  
Only some names and the bankai are made by me.  
Disclaimer: So The attacks and Fuyu no Hanabi. (Winter Fireworks) are not mine!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and the characters and are own by Tite Kubo.

Author's notes: Sorry Mina for not continuing for a long time, alot of things happened will try to make next chapter faster again sorry please review more!! Advantage of reviewees with accounts or reviewees who send me their emails, I will inform you ppl when new chapter arrives. PPL with accounts Fave me or my fanfic for higher chances or notification. Best is all reviews!! If one does not want to be notified pls do not stop reviewing just PM me to stop.

**3. 5 Mins-2**

* * *

"Hanataro, could you take care of Hinamori awhile?" Hitsugaya said as he faced two girls one with a black aura and another with a white aura.

"Okay…" Hanataro replied unsurely. Hitsugaya passed Hinamori to Hanataro and shunpo in front of the two arrancar.

"Who are you?!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"We are two of the seven Cero fraccions directly under Aizen-sama. Our powers are at the level of the espada." said the white aura girl.

"Don't you look down on us, just because we are girls. Don't you want help from them?" The black aura girl said.

"You haven't answered my question! Who are you?!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Right… I'm Light and she's Dark." Light replied.

"And we are going to kill you for that attitude, so what's your name." Dark said.

"Goteijūsantai Juuban Tai Taichō, Hitsugaya Tōshirō." he said, "What do you want?"

"A Taichō? Now that's interesting. Aizen-sama told us to finish as many seated shinigami as possible. But a Taichō, now we are going to be rewarded for sure." Light said.

"Yup! All the other girls will be so jealous. Now let's kill him." Dark replied to Light. As they were chatting Hitsugaya unsheathe his zanpakuto.

"Sōten Ni Zasen, Hyōrinmaru! (Reign over the frozen sky, Ice Ring!)" Hitsugaya shouted as he sends Hyōrinmaru at them. They pulled out their zanpakuto and defended against the attack; they were being pushed back as everything started to freeze.

"That's pretty strong. But our combo is stronger. Let's do it." Light said.

"Alright." Dark replied.

"Dark and Light Cero!!" they shouted as they release a black and a white cero from their sword. The white cero started to devour Hyōrinmaru; the black cero blast through and was now flying towards Hitsugaya. He uses his sword to block against the attack but was pushed backwards instead.

"That's not all! Dark and Light Cero!!" they said as another Black and white cero flew towards Hitsugaya. He raised his blade again to block the attack but soon realize that the white cero had somehow sucked some of his reiatsu; he was now flying backwards due to the force of the black cero.

"Guess you have realized by now. My White Cero absorbs reiatsu from attacks." Light explained.

"And my Black Cero is the attacking force. We are the best combo ever." Dark continued.

"Sōten Ni Zasen, Hyōrinmaru! (Reign over the frozen sky, Ice Ring!)" shouted Hitsugaya.

"Not that again. Dark and…" Dark said.

"…Light Cero!" Light continued. Their attacks clashed and to their amazement, Hitsugaya disappeared.

"Behind you…" He said as he slashed down. Reacted just in time, all three swords were now stuck together.

"Dark and Light Cero!!" again they said. Hitsugaya shunpo backwards to dodge the attack.

"Ahh!!... Bankai!!... Daiguren Hyōrinmaru! (Great Crimson Lotus Ice Ring!)" shouted Hitsugaya. As the mist cleared, Hitsugaya had two ice wings coming out of his back and a tail; his zanpakuto now have Hyōrinmaru biting the sword. "Sennen Hyōrō! (Thousand Year Ice Prison!)" Ice Pillars was form from the moisture, these pillars then started to close into Dark and Light.

"Dark and Light Cero!!" It was of no use. "Dark and Light Cero!!" again no use. Soon they were enclosed; the ice pillars surrounded them freezing everything around it. "Migakigeru! Ranpu! (Shine Up! Light!)""Kasuka Daun! Kuro! (Dim Down! Dark!)" shouted Light and Dark respectively.

They both release their and blasted out of the ice pillars; the pillars flew in every direction like ice spears. Light and Dark now covered in white shell, Light have white aura coming from her whole body and Dark having black aura; they retain their earlier form and size.

"Ryūsenka! (Dragon Hail Flower!)" Hitsugaya shouted as he charged towards their new form.

"Dark and Light Cero!!" Now even larger and stronger was fired from their palms. Hitsugaya was in the face of this new attack, his attack clashed with the cero; his energy was sucked out from his attack and blasted him away.

"Now you now the power of the Cero Fraccion's ultimate combo." Light said.

"Let's finish this, Taichō." Dark continued as they charge towards where Hitsugaya landed. He stood up now wounded in the abdomen, as he faced the two girls; he was now trying to catch his breath. The girls send out multiple combos of attacks which Hitsugaya could only manage to barely defend against. Stab He was stabbed by Dark and Light at the same time in the abdomen; he was no longer able to catch up to their speed. As the sword was pulled out he broke out of the shock and covered his wound with one hand while trying to protect himself with the other.

"He is finished." Dark said. "Right" Light replied as they walk in the direction where Hanataro was.

"Where do you think you are going?! I'm not finish with you!" Hitsugaya shouted as he manages to stand up.

"Eh? You are still alive. How troublesome." Light said.

"Let's just leave just him here. Hopefully after we deal with that boy and girl he was carrying he would have died." Dark told Light.

"What did you say?!" he shouted as a large amount of reiatsu blasted from his body.

"You-u still have so much energy left?!" Light said; shocked by the amount of reiatsu.

"No matter we can finish him then the boy and girl." Dark assured her. Suddenly a large ice dragon was appeared in front of them and was heading straight towards them, it was Hyourinmaru!! Hitsugaya shunpo in front of them and was now the one blasting massive combos of attacks on them. Even though they were two, they were now trying their best to block his assault; Hitsugaya was now enraged.

Dark and Light shunpo backwards and were almost unable to chant finish, "Dark and Light Cero!!" It blast in Hitsugaya's face and again sent him flying. The girls now trying to catch their breath only to find Hitsugaya charging straight at them again. "What?! Dark and Light Cero!! Dark and Light Cero!! Dark and Light Cero!!..." Hitsugaya was bombarded by massive ceros but all were successfully dodged. "Impossible… Stab" Said Light as she was stabbed. "No!!…" shouted Dark as she was sent flying by an ice dragon attack, Hyourinmaru.

Light fell to the ground and Dark now encased in ice; it was over, Hitsugaya won. "I better get to Unohana-san that side but first I have to find Hanataro.!!" When suddenly…

"I cannot believe we have to use this attack.Yah, me too." A young girl started to talk; she looked similar to Light and Dark but she had Grey Aura. "You must be shocked right? Let me explain, we do not usually like to use this attack as it tires us out. This technique not only covers us with our Cero but it joins us together, our Cero ability together. It is called Polymerization, Grey Cero and call us Grey now." Grey explained.

"It just makes it easier for me to finish you!!" Hitsugaya said now fired up.

"Watch what you say, cause it might come back to haunt you." Grey said as the battle restarted; Grey and an injured tired Hitsugaya. The clash of his sword and her hand was the signal of the start. Every clash took energy away from Hitsugaya and every clash increased Grey's power.

"It is over!! Ultimate Dark and Light Cero!!" shouted Grey.

"Ahh!!... Ryūsenka!!... (Dragon Hail Flower!!...)" Hitsugaya shouted; His attack touched the cero, all the energy was sucked away. He was now struggling to withstand the blast, Stab "It is over. Heh…" Grey said as her hand went through Hitsugaya's chest. "Finally I can get to the other two." She said as she walked away from his body; Hitsugaya bleed from the chest, laid there unable to move slowly losing conscious.

"Ahh! Hitsugaya Taichō. Are you alright?!" Hanataro shouted while trying to hold onto Hinamori; he did not notice Grey was still around.

"Thank you for coming to me yourself, saving me the trouble." Grey said appearing in front of them. "Ahh!!..." Hanataro shouted as Grey slowly advanced towards them.

"Ryū!!…sen!!…ka!!... (Dragon!!... Hail!!... Flower!!...)" Hitsugaya shouted while he charged towards her; he was now in the form of Hyourinmaru.

"It is useless!!... Ultimate Dark and Light Cero!!" Grey shouted as Hitsugaya was already in front of her. Hitsugaya was sent flying this time he could not stood up; he landed near Hanataro. "Hahahaha!!... Let's see you come back from that."

"Heh… You only saw one? Like I said it just makes it easier to finish you." Hitsugaya said.

!! "What?! No!!..." Grey shouted in her demise as nine other ice dragons were blasted towards her in all other directions. The dragons clashed together and the energy was directed upwards. Everything around were frozen and Grey was frozen up.

"Freeze to the frozen sky. Grey…" Hitsugaya said as he fainted.

"Hitsugaya Taichō!! Don't worry I'll take you to Unohana Taichō and get you treated." Hanataro said as he barely manages to get both Hinamori and Hitsugaya to Unohana's place…

How you like it? Reviews Please!! Next chapter will be involving start of the 5 battles Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Hisagi and Iba vs the other Cero Fraccions!! look forward to it!!


End file.
